


Future Plans

by rancurry



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Un-Beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancurry/pseuds/rancurry
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel talks about their future plans...together





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Ingles is not my first laguage so pardon for any mistakes. Any kind of comments are welcome.

It's a Saturday afternoon. The young couple lazily kissing while lying on the bed, facing each other. And then Ciel stops responding to Sebastian's kisses.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" the latter ask his boyfiend as he stroke his cheek.

"Oh, i'ts nothing. I... I'm just thinking about my future plans".

"Future plans?"

Ciel nodded.

"And?"

"Since we're graduating in a few month's time, I'm thinking about us... um, I just wanna ask. What's your plan after graduation?"

Sebastian lays on his back, looking at the ceiling while answering, "Hmmm... I really want to take Veterinary Medicine to be honest".

"You really like animals, huh?"

"Not really. Except for cats, all of them are just so-so"

"Ah... I know now, you just want to take that course to have cats as your only animal client? How mean."

Sebastian laughs, " You got me there, but really, I just love cats. See their fur? It's amazing to touch. They are independent but they also need care from others. They can be sweet and ferocious. Just like you, Ciel."

"Don't compare to those creatures who toss dead rats onto beds!" Ciel gasps.

"Okay, if you say so," the former rolls his eyes, still smiling. Then he faces his in-denial boyfriend, "And you? what are your plans?"

This time, Ciel is the one who looks up at the ceiling, "You know that we have a business right? I'm planning to take Business Administration to ready myself for taking over the company."

"What an admirable thing to do, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Oh, shut up. You know that from the start."

"Yes, I do. And then after we graduate for college, You're going to take over the company and I'm going to have my own vet clinic, if that didn't work then just working is fine."

"Mmm..."

They just lay on the bed for several minutes, and the Sebastian hesitantly asks Ciel.

"...Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"If... if our future plans would go smoothly, will you stay with me? I mean, are you okay if we live together? We're still young, but I'm certain that you are the one that I want to live my rest of my life with..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What's you answer?"

"...I don't really like that."

Sebastian sits up "...Is that too much to ask? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I think I said too much and I overwhelmed you and–"

"No, you idiot! It's not like that." He sits up too, "I mean I don't like your plan on just living with me. Why can't you just ask me to marry you? Surely you can affort it in that time. If not we will afford our wedding together," Stopping his rambling with a pout.

The black-haired boy just stares at his soon-to-be-husband, suprised, and then he laughs so loud he's holding his stomach, "You're truly amazing, Ciel. Oh my love, I... I don't know what to say. Hah, okay then."

He stands beside the bed, and then he kneels in front of Ciel,

"Ciel Phantomhive, after we did our future plans, will you marry me? I'll pay for it, if that convinces you."

"Yes, yes! I'll marry you! you moron. But study first okay?" Ciel giggled.

"Of course, I'm a patient person after all," Sebastian said, smiling from ear to ear.

And they sealed their promise, their future plans together, with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I myself cringed when I read this LOL.


End file.
